


MY "ENGLISH HOMEWORK" TURNED FANFICTION

by ItsAShipper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Homework, M/M, i dont know what im doing, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAShipper/pseuds/ItsAShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil invents the llama for dan...english homework gone fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY "ENGLISH HOMEWORK" TURNED FANFICTION

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically in english class today we had to write a fable explaining how something from nature came to be and....this sorta happened. Yeah...

How llamas came to be

　　　　Once upon a time there were two British boys living in London. Their names were Dan and Phil. They were very, very, VERY hot you tubers. They caused lots of girls to explode from the sheer cuteness. They were also obsessed with lions. OBSESSED! Creepily so. They had a small stuffed lion (creatively named lion) and loved him obsessively. Dan was sad though. There was only one lion, and he didn’t have an animal to be his. Phil was the one who started obsessing over Lions, and the fan girls always said that Dan was always copying Phil. So he wanted an animal he could call his own. However, none of the other animals were cool enough. None of him just spoke to him. So he continued to be sad. Phil, being the awesome boyfriend he is, realized Dan was sad and he wanted to help him. So he decided to make an animal for Dan. However, he had no idea exactly how to invent an animal. So he went to Google. And on Google, he found out that the gods actually lived on the top floor of the empire building. So he decided to ask the gods to make a super cool animal for Dan . He left Dan, claiming that “he was going on vacation to Florida”. But actually, he went to the empire state building. He explained to the guard how he needed to talk to the Gods, but the security guard just laughed. He told him that the Gods had actually moved to the Seattle needle. So he went there. But once he arrived there he was told that they were actually underneath the London eye. Phil was starting to get really annoyed, but he really loved Dan, so he went back to London. He went to the London eye and immediately the person in charge pulled him aside and told him to come with him. Phil was scared, but he decided to go anyway, if it was for Dan. He went underground and lo and behold, it was the gods. The gods were intrigued why this guy was working so hard to find him. So they looked him up on YouTube and saw all of the PhilIsNotOnFire videos and immediately started shipping Phan. They told Phil that they would make Dan an animal on one condition: Phil must propose to Dan. Phil was anxious because he wasn’t sure what Dan would say, but he agreed anyway. The gods sent a Nymph named Echo to collect a DNA sample from Dan to give it Dan’s personality. However, the Nymph was already madly in love with some weird guy named Narcissus. So she gave him his DNA instead. This made the gods mad, and for some reason they blamed it on Phil. They told him he would have to push this giant rock up this huge hill if he ever wanted to see Dan again. They thought that it would take care of him, since they already did this to another guy and he failed miserably and is in fact still doing it. But Phil, using the power of his immense love for Dan and channeling all the “feels” of the shippers, made it up the first time. The gods were impressed and decided to make Phil his animal for Dan. They made it and gave it to Phil. On Dan’s birthday, Phil gave him the animal. Dan was extremely happy and decided to call it a “llama” because he was going through a random phase. Then Phil asked Dan to marry him and Dan said “Yes you idiot.” Then they got married and all the fangirls screamed "#nobunk is a lie! and died from feel overload. And that is how the llama came to be.  
P.S i’m sorry this basically turned into a fan fiction so there is lots of references and you probably think i’m crazy but yolo i regret nothing.  
　　　　

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i should turn this in or not....  
> oh well yolo


End file.
